


Dondaiverse 2: Broken Engine/Side Mirror

by Boogurl405



Series: Dondaiverse [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A Sequel, Break Up, Gen, Mpreg, Other, WHY AM I STILL DOING THIS???, WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY, Why Did I Write This?, dear god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogurl405/pseuds/Boogurl405
Summary: Steven and Dondai have been seeing each other for a few weeks now. But, other matters seem to place their relationship on the rocks.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Dondai Supremo
Series: Dondaiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883335
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Dondaiverse 2: Broken Engine/Side Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I continue this? Why did I continue this? Why did I continue this? Why did I continue this? Why did I continue this? Why did I continue this? Why did I continue this? Why did I continue this? Why did I continue this? Why did I continue this? Why did I continue this? Why did I continue this? Why did I continue this? Why did I continue this? Why did I continue this?

The following weeks were peaceful. Steven and Dondai’s bond seemed to grow everyday. But of course, there was the obvious tension that happened between them. The gems didn’t even know about their relationship. Connie was aware that Steven was seeing someone, (or rather something) but didn’t know who. Same for Greg. Steven continuously felt guilty about them not being involved. Steven and Dondai have had long talks about this situation before. Dondai insisted that they wouldn’t understand. Steven on the other hand wondered if they would. He felt guilty about what he was about to do. Later that evening, he rounded everyone up and told them the truth. Of course, they were a little uneasy at first, but they eventually accepted it. They all stepped out of the beach house to Dondai, engine angrily revving.

Dondai: You went behind my back! How could you!?  
  
Steven: I’m sorry! They had to know! It didn’t feel right to me keeping it a secret!  
  
Dondai: What about me!?! You’ve known my discomforts about it! How could you put aside my feelings!?  
  
Steven: I didn’t! I was thinking on how you would react, but-

Dondai: But WHAT, Steven!? Did you ever come to think THIS isn’t how I would react???

The beach was silent. 

Dondai: You know what??? We’re done! I’m leaving to find a new purpose for myself aside from being your “marionette!”

Dondai turned away and began to drive away. Steven tried to catch up to him, but fell in the sand reaching out to his former automobile lover.

Steven: Please come back! How can I live without you!? DONDAI!!!

The car went out of his view and Steven let out a heart broken wail that ripped through the sky. He fell to the ground and wept. The sand beneath him began to moisten from his tears. His family behind him were still processing what happened. The only thing that came to their minds was that Steven needed their comfort.

The next morning was especially tough. Steven laid in his bed, pillow soaked with his tears. One by one, the gems, Greg and Connie tried to console him on his break up last night, only to have their efforts deflect right in their faces. Later that afternoon, Steven finally came down the stairs. 

Pearl: Steven! You’re finally up! Do you wanna have breakfast with us?

Steven: No thanks. I’m just gonna get something to eat and I’ll be on my way. 

He rummaged through the fridge and pulled out a carrot and peanut butter. He dipped the carrot in the peanut butter before biting it as he walked up stairs. Everyone shuddered as he bit into the carrot.

Greg: Hey. Am I not the only one who thought that was...a little weird?

Everyone nodded in agreement. A half hour later, everyone heard groaning from upstairs. They all ran up the stairs to find Steven in a fetal position clutching at his stomach, groaning. Greg immediately ran to his son’s aid as Connie immediately called her mom. A few minutes later, Priyanka arrived. Steven's stomach pains had gone down. Priyanka has asked everyone else to leave the room, so it was just her and Steven.

Priyanka: So you’ve just started having stomach pains?

Steven: Yes. That’s correct.

Priyanka: The gems have also mentioned you having strange food cravings? Is that correct?

Steven glanced at the half empty peanut butter jar with carrot bits in it. He turned to the doctor and nodded. 

Priyanka: Hmmm…I’m gonna take a listen to your stomach for a moment.

She lifted up his shirt before taking out her stethoscope. She placed the diaphragm on his gem. Her eyes widened a bit as she heard it resonating. She slowly moved it off of the gem, a little bit above it.

(Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump.)

The doctor quickly removed the headset from her ears and leaned away.

Steven: What is it? Is something wrong!?

Priyanka: *Clears throat* Um...something happened, but I need everyone else to be here.

Priyanka leaned out of the doorway and asked everyone to be in the room. Everyone made their way into the room.

Priyanka: Thank you for being here. While checking Steven’s health, I noticed something...off about him.

Pearl: What? IS HE GONNA DIE!?!

Priyanka: No! No! He isn’t gonna die! It’s just...when I was checking his stomach for abnormalities, I found something. And let’s say...it’s abnormal for someone of his gender.

Greg: Um...run that by me again?

Priyanka took a deep breath before kneeling to Steven’s height.

Priyanka: There’s no easy way of telling you this, but...you’re pregnant.

Everyone collectively gasped at the news.

Steven: I’m...pregnant!?!?

Priyanka: I told you there was no easy way of telling you this. But, the food cravings and the heart beat were all I needed to hear. The crazy thing that you’re a boy!

Pearl: But the only relationship Steven’s ever been in was with Dondai! And they broke up yesterday! But...that also means…

Everyone slowly turned their heads to Steven, who was blushing bright red. Garnet unfused on the spot. Both Ruby and Sapphire laid on the floor, each with a dumbfounded look on their faces.

Priyanka: Well, that explains it! But, I don’t know how. Wasn’t Dondai a car?

Connie: A Car-Gem Hybrid. But, that doesn’t explain _how_ it happened.

Pearl: I think I can explain.

Everyone turned their faces to Pearl.

Pearl: The gem shard Dondai had wasn’t any normal gem. It was an Apatite shard. Pink Diamond developed a new type of gem to try to find a way to make gems without taking its resources. You see, the gem would just take a few ounces of dirt and a few years later, Ta Da! A new gem! The development was a work in progress. But, by the time the apatites were almost completed, Pink and I had already staged the shattering.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them before Priyanka spoke up again.

Priyanka: That explains it even more! Unfortunately that’s all I can do.

Amethyst: What?

The doctor turned to the crowd. 

Priyanka: Nothing like this has ever happened before. Not that I am aware of. All I can recommend is everything I can recommend for a pregnant woman. No caffeine, alcohol, or food with high mercury content. That is, if Steven even wants to keep it.

Steven: I do.

Everyone turned to Steven. His eyes began to tear up.

Steven: I want to keep it. Dondai may be gone, but...I’ll still love him.

Everyone else just looked in melancholy as Steven placed his hands on his stomach and shed a tear. Even they knew it was gonna be a long time until they saw him happy again.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry you had to read this. Comments are appreciated. Please. I wanna know your HONEST opinion.


End file.
